


[Podfic] There Was More Than One Bed (but in the end there was only one)

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, except that there's more than one, with the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Sometimes Aziraphale and Crowley spend the night together. But it takes some time to share more than a bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] There Was More Than One Bed (but in the end there was only one)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Was More Than One Bed (but in the end there was only one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499941) by [EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:09:43**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ixzWA23yNwHC7zTQ63hvMsqCPZP_cFGw/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:**[EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)




End file.
